Pride and Legolas, Book the Second
by QueenZenobia
Summary: Legolas must save Mirkwood from a new foe. Meanwhile Narya, Arwen, and Eowyn must keep the home fires burning, and the people of Gondor safe.


Legolas was lost in thought when he caught a shadow from the corner of his eye. He focused his gaze in that direction, but the trees blocked his view. In the next clearing, he saw her. Dressed in white and crowned with a wreath, she crossed the stream with bare feet, balancing from one smooth stone to the next. On the other side, she slipped on her shoes and ran off, carefree and happy. He followed her in a daze.

Narya soon came to a clearing in the forest and the late afternoon light cast a surreal glow over her features. She was a nymph and he was mesmerized. She picked wild flowers and carefully placed them in her basket. He hid behind a tree to watch her. But he realized she was glancing surreptitiously at him. So she knew he had followed her! Had she planned to lure him out to this lonely place? Yes, she had! But to what end? Excitement coursed through him, as the blood raced through his veins. He abandoned his hiding place and walked toward her openly.

"Good evening, my Lady," he tested her mood. She wordlessly continued her task. But he would not be ignored. Legolas reached for her hand and gently turned her to face him. She was embarrassed, as the red glow on her cheeks gave testimony, but she made no effort to depart. He looked at her full, luscious lips and felt as if he would die if he didn't kiss her.

"Will you not look into my eyes, beloved?" he entreated with a sweetness that melted her to her very core. She lifted her gaze to his face and saw such feeling in his eyes: love, admiration, and desire. She knew he would do it, she expected it, she counted on it. Legolas tilted his head and gently grazed her lips with his. It was the softest of touches, but it caused a volcano within her. She was overwhelmed by his warmth and by the turbulent reactions inside her. He was going to kiss her again, but at the last moment she fled.

He laughed joyfully and ran after her in delight. Surely she was aware that this was his forest, that he knew every turn in every path, that he would catch her. He took a short cut and, while looking back to spot him, she ran right into his arms. They both laughed and he caught her lips breathlessly. She kissed him back now, (thank the Valar!) and he established a rhythm that grew in their mutual urgency. Quite carried away, he parted her lips with his own and finally tasted her. She withdrew in alarm and once again took to flight.

"My Lady, I _will_ catch you," he teased and ran after her, giddy with anticipation and longing.

He heard her giggle in delight and say, "Oh, Elbereth, that I may grow wings and fly away from this danger!"

And to his utter dismay, the sky darkened momentarily. Gwaihir descended, and in a split-second he snatched her away from him. Legolas now stood alone and forlorn. Had it been a dream? Yes. In the split second before waking, he knew it had been a dream. During the entire day's journey, he knew it had been a dream.

" I know that smile," laughed Aragorn. Legolas didn't even try to hide his feelings from his friend. He smiled wider and Aragorn asked, "Did she visit you in your dreams?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Only to one who has worn the same smile many times."

Their horses trotted side by side, perfectly in tune with each other.

"Tell me, then, is everything settled between you and her?"

Legolas sighed and said with regret, "I'm afraid I am only cut out for war, Aragorn. In love, not so much."

"Love is a war all of its own, my friend," laughed the King of Gondor. "Do not give up, especially now. Good dreams are a gift from the Valar. Who is to say she hasn't received one of her own?"

And with that encouraging thought, Legolas rode on in silence. The army was so close to Mirkwood that they did not stop for lunch. The landscape became increasingly familiar to Legolas and he commanded _Arod_ to gallop full speed, with Aragorn, Gimli, and the Captains right at his heels. They reached the top of the promontory and gazed on in triumph.

"There!" cried Legolas with bright eyes. "Tonight we shall finally rest!"

"Welcome home, Laddy!" said Gimli with satisfaction.

"Yes," replied Legolas. "Home."

And so he led his army home to Mirkwood.

 ** _From the Author_**

 _ **Okay, so welcome back if you read Part I. It's been a while, so I don't know... I hope you like it!**_


End file.
